Por favor, no llores más
by DSDafne
Summary: Italia del Sur está teniendo una mala temporada sentimental con España. Sin embargo, será Portugal es que le sorprenda con sus sentimientos, con su preocupación, con un regalo y con su primer y único beso. Se menciona PortugalxRomano.


Bueno, gente. Aquí con mi primera historia de un único capítulo. Se la dedico a una gran amiga mía, que la conozco desde hace poco pero ya la quiero muchísimo, y por nada del mundo quiero que llore más. Así que, por favor, no llores más ^-^.

Javier es el nombre que yo le he dado a Portugal. Como Hidekaz ya ha sacado algunos que podrían ser este, he decidido a coger a uno de los chicos. Sin embargo, no he dado en ningún momento información sobre su aspecto, para que cada uno escoja al portugués tal y como lo prefieran...

Aprovecho para decir que ni Hetalia ni los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya. Sin embargo, la personalidad de Portugal es completamente mía.

**

* * *

**

**Por favor, no llores más**

Romano vivía con los dos ibéricos, y no pasaba por un buen momento sentimental. Antonio se mostraba frío con él, lo cual era tan raro que… le chocaba. Temía haber hecho algo que le molestase, pero su orgullo le impedía preguntarle. No permanecían juntos en una habitación a menos que fuera el desayuno, el almuerzo o la cena. No hablaban, y Lovino veía cómo, cada día, se sentía más y más deprimido. ¿De qué valía vivir con la persona que se quiere si ésta te ignora? Sólo sufría. Sufría por el silencio del español, que le dolía más que cualquier cara enfurruñada que pudiera ponerle. Así, día tras día, cuando creía a todo el mundo dormido, dejaba salir sus emociones. Lloraba todas las noches, hasta tarde, balbuceando sus sentimientos a sí mismo, y preguntándose una y otra vez el por qué del comportamiento del español. A la madrugada, cansado, y con algunas lagrimas en las mejillas aún, el cansancio lo vencía y conseguía dormir hasta un poco más tarde de la salida del sol. Suponía que se tapaba él antes de caer dormido, más nunca recordaba taparse pero todas las mañanas, sin falta, amanecía arropado. No podía pensar que el tercer inquilino de la casa no sólo se preocupase por él, sino que, además, escuchaba cada hipido y cada balbuceo, cada sollozo y cada llanto.

Así, noche tras noche, el portugués escuchaba con atención cómo el italiano se desahogaba, cómo lloraba, quedándose en vela hasta escuchar que el italiano callaba y, entonces, lo arropaba, para que no cogiera frío mientras dormía. Luego, se permitía dormir un poco, preparándose para afrontar la farsa de siempre. Porque, aunque él quería y apreciaba muchísimo al italiano, siempre habían discutido y peleado por la atención del español. Lovino jamás sospechó que, en algún lugar del portugués, éste le apreciara, cuidándole hasta el punto de descuidarse a sí mismo. Así continuó largo tiempo, escuchando en silencio, mientras él mismo pensaba en lo que el otro se preguntaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Antonio estaba tan frío con su querido italiano? Antonio había endurecido su propio horario, marchándose muy temprano a cuidar el huerto, luego hacer el papeleo, ir a reuniones y, por último, volver para dormir y repetir. Era obvio que los evitaba, y no sólo a Lovino, también a él. Si Javier se hubiera llevado bien con Francis, se lo hubiera preguntado, pero el hecho de ser la mano derecha del inglés se lo había impedido. A Gilbert no fue capaz de sacarle nada coherente sobre su propio hermano. Le dolía que no le contara ese tipo de cosas, pero, lo que más le dolía, es que hiciera tal daño al que, desde siempre, había sido su protegido, su amigo, su vida. Aquel por el que lo había perdido todo con una sonrisa.

Una noche, Lovino se llevó llorando más tiempo de lo previsto. No le dio importancia, ése día ninguno había visto el pelo al español en todo el día. Siguió como de costumbre, arropándolo cuando se dormía. Hasta que se llevó una semana así. No pudo más y, justo después de cenar, cuando escuchó que iba a empezar, llamó con suavidad a la puerta.

- Lovino, ¿Se puede? –preguntó, con claridad, esperando. Se secaría las lagrimas torpemente, se levantaría, se pondría una bata y… Tal y como pensaba, allí estaba el italiano. El pelo cobrizo de éste estaba despeinado por completo, menos el rizo, que seguía en su lugar exacto, sólo que más bajo que de costumbre. Al mirar el rostro del italiano, vio las grandes ojeras que presentaba, los ojos brillantes y aún húmedos y la zona de los ojos colorada, se haberse restregado torpemente, con prisas. Sólo se le veía la bata, de un tono blanco sucio, y un poco de pantalón, que dejaba ver que era verde con pequeños tomatitos. Había visto ese pijama antes, él mismo había ayudado a su hermano a elegirlo. La camiseta del pijama mostraba un gran tomate en el centro. Había sido el último regalo de reyes de Lovino, y a éste le había encantado, aunque no lo hubiera admitido. La expresión del italiano, volviendo a su cara, era de confusión, de cansancio y de tensión, como si se esperase una burla o algo semejante. Debía pensarlo, pues las palabras del portugués, más su sonrisa cansada, le dejaron anonadado y, luego, le hicieron sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo. El portugués sólo había dicho:

- No vale la pena, Lovi… No llores más, por favor.

- ¿De qué hablas ahora, Javier? - se trataba del primer intento por hacer como que nada pasaba. Un intento que hubiera funcionado, si no hubiera escuchado llorar al italiano durante más de un mes.

- Lo siento, no te va a servir… Te he escuchado todo este tiempo y te he arropado cada vez que te dormías.

Al principio, hubo silencio. Luego negó con la cabeza, empezando a creérselo. Luego frunció el ceño y miró al portugués, malhumorado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Vienes a reírte de mí? Adelante, empieza cuando quieras.

- … -eso le había dolido mucho-. ¿Puedo pasar? Quiero hablar contigo.

- Haz lo que quieras, vas a hacerlo de todos modos –Lovino se hizo a un lado, dejándole pasar, sentándose en la cama, mirando al luso, que se sentó a su lado-. ¿Qué quieres hablar?

Javier suspiró, mirando a Lovino.

- Tienes derecho a no escuchar esta… charla, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero… Agradecería que me escucharas. Te va a venir bien, a ti, y a mí. Así que, por favor… Escúchame de principio a fin –hizo una pausa, pero el otro no dijo nada, así que prosiguió-. Sé que últimamente, por cierto tema, estás muy sensible. Entiendo que llores, es normal… Pero no a estas horas. Quiero decir, no me molesta que llores, pero cada vez lloras durante más tiempo, duermes muy poco… Y por una relación sentimental no puedes perder tu buena salud. Me preocupo por ti Lovi… Y no me importa enfermar por no dormir sólo por saber que tu estés bien… Si tienes que desahogarte, hazlo de día, ven conmigo… Es mejor que haya alguien que te ayude a sentirte mejor y…

El italiano lo cortó de pronto.

- ¿Por qué dices todo esto? Nos caemos mal, Javier… No tiene sentí –los labios del luso extinguieron las protestas del otro. Apenas una suave caricia, un suave beso, pero que decía muchas más cosas de las que ambos esperaban. Javier se separó bastante, sonrojado.

- Yo… L-lo siento… No es momento para… Estas hecho un lío y encima voy yo y te… Lo siento…

Lovino aún le miraba, colorado. Desvió la mirada.

- Sigue hablando… Anda…

El otro carraspeó y prosiguió su charla.

- Es mejor que haya alguien que te anime y te ayude, porque si no, nunca lo solucionarás y… Me olvidé del resto –aquel comentario le sacó una sonrisa al italiano.

- Eres un idiota… -dijo, sin mirarle. Notó los brazos del luso rodearle y recostó sobre él, volviendo a llorar, silenciosamente. Esta vez, sin embargo, el otro lo consolaba con dulces palabras y le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad, hasta que, antes de lo que ambos esperaban, el italiano se quedó dormido, agarrado a la camiseta del luso.

Éste le miró una vez más, suspiró y, con ternura, le abrió las manos, dejándolo sobre la cama y arropándolo. Le secó las lágrimas con un pulgar, con una suavidad poco propia de él.

- Lo siento Lovino… No sabes cuánto me duele tener que irme ahora… Pero siempre estaré contigo… Te dejaré algo mío… -murmuró, quitándose uno de los colgantes que siempre llevaba. El colgante era un pequeño escudo, el de Portugal. Le abrió la mano con suavidad y se lo puso ahí, viendo cómo el italiano apretaba en sueños aquel regalo-. Te quiero con toda mi alma… Pero lo nuestro, sólo puede ser amistad… Hasta siempre… -le besó la frente con suavidad, asegurándose de que estaba bien arropado, para luego salir de la habitación cerrando con suavidad. Volvió a su cuarto, donde, sobre la cama, había una bolsa de viaje llena, preparada ya. La cogió y se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada, encontrándose a su hermano por el camino.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó el español.

- Voy a quitarme de en medio, antes de meterme más entre vosotros. Como querías.

El español asintió y se hizo a un lado, serio. Escuchando la frase de despedida del luso antes de salir por aquella puerta para no volver a entrar:

- Si me entero de que le has vuelto a hacer llorar, vendré a llevármelo.

Al día siguiente, cuando Lovino despertó, Antonio estaba de tan buen humor como siempre, volvía a ser desde siempre. Pero ahora, también pensaba en aquel luso. Aquel luso que le había robado un beso, y parte del corazón.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan reviews, críticas constructivas, peticiones de fics, vodka, cerveza, vino, piroshki, tortitas con sirope de arce, hamburguesas, paella, tomates...

Para pedir un fic, sólo, en el review, diganme un objeto, un sentimiento y una posible pareja para ese fic. Intentaré hacerlos pronto! ^^


End file.
